Julie (demon)
Julie was a powerful demon sent by The Seer to be Shane's personal assistant in 2002 after he became the new Source of All Evil. She appeared as the stereotypical tall blonde, usually wearing a micro-mini skirt or micro-mini dress. History Early History Although the Seer appeared to accept Shane's plan to shatter the Power of Three by turning Paige evil and making her Queen of the Underworld, she feared the underworld would revolt at the prospect of being ruled by a (former) Charmed One. She planned to get a female upper-level demon to seduce Shane away from Paige, then transfer the Source's unborn baby to that demon's womb. She scouted out suitable female demons before happening on Julie in 2002. She'd been working for some years as a paralegal before interviewing to be Shane's personal assistant. It is very common for upper-level demons to burrow into the mortal world in order to further the cause of evil. Becoming Shane's Assistant Her interview with Shane started out normally, with him asking her about her paralegal skills. His second set of questions was a little more personal, relating to her demonic powers. She hadn't killed anyone in two years, much to Shane's surprise. Julie retorted that she usually provided more discreet services. Shanewanted Julie to help separate Paige from her sisters as part of his plan to turn her evil. As a trial run, Shane had Julie keep an eye on the office while he flamed to the manor to cut the power. When Paige called looking for Shane, Julie answered, telling her that Shane wasn't in the office. Paige couldn't understand where Shane would be and soon his voice took over the phone. It turned out that the voice on the phone was indeed Shane's--but Julie was manipulating her voice to sound like his. Shane was impressed enough that he hired her Hitting on Shane Later that day, Julie showed off her shapeshifting skills, by changing her clothes to find something for Paige to wear. She changed into three outfits, the second being a revealing red singlet top and mini-skirt, a dress Julie wanted to show Shane again. Shane told her that he was a "one woman demon" and she shimmered out. It was the second time that day Julie had tried to hit on Shane; earlier in the office when Shane told her to watch his back, Julie replied, "I'll watch any part you want." Dealing with the Leader of the Harpies When a harpy attacked the Charmed Ones and scratched Paige, Shane became furious. He ordered Julie to bring the harpies' leader to him so he could personally dress her down for allowing one of her minions to harm his wife. Later, Julie came back with the harpy leader's severed hand. She told Shane that the leader wouldn't be coming to see him because "things got out of hand for her." It's presumed that Julie either killed her or simply sliced off her hand; she wasn't at the second meeting of faction leaders. Afterwards, she demonstrated telekinesis (for the only time) by closing the blinds throughout the apartment, preparing the place for the arrival of the Vampire Queen's lieutenant, Rowan. Julie Reveals Her True Plans Finally, Julie's true nature was revealed when she became worried about Shane's humanity not long after Paige conceived. She suggested that Shane make her the Queen of the Underworld in Paige's place. To seal the transition, she suggested that Shane allow the Seer to transfer to her womb. After the Grimoire was stolen by the Charmed Ones, Julie was able to sense Shane's pain and she shimmered to his side. That was when Shane discovered Julie was working hand-in-glove with the Seer. Paige Vanquishes Julie Ultimately, Paige found out about Shane being the Source and when she went to confront him, Julie intervened. She accused Paige of just being a way to sire a magical child. However, Julie said Paige's influence was "hurting" Shane, and she couldn't allow it to continue. Julie threw an energy ball at Paige but Paige was able to levitate out of the way. Paige then threw fire at Julie, but Julie cartwheeled out of harm's way. Before Julie could counterattack, however, Paige threw fire again and pinned her against the wall before vanquishing her. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' **'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw high-voltage spheres of energy. **'Fireballs:' The ability to throw balls of fire. **'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a "shimmer". **'Shapeshifting:' The ability to take on the physical appearance of another individual. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **'Voice Echo:' The ability to project one's voice in a location without being physically present. **'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. *'Other Powers' **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. **'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons and various magical powers and magic from other magical beings. **'Immortality:' The ability to possess an inifinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Magical beings Category:Vanquished or Killed